


You're Not My Mom

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a worrywart for a husband is not what Marinette signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr.

Marinette had known Adrien for seven years and had been with him for five of those years. The Adrien she knew was calm, collected, sassy, and cool under pressure. However, all of that was thrown out the window when Marinette told him she was pregnant. She didn’t even know how someone could worry so much. Adrien had invested in what seemed like a whole library full of parenting books. Not to mention the baby still wasn’t due for another three months and he had already baby-proofed their townhouse.

And now he was boring her to death, reading from a book about what foods she needed to eat specifically now that her due date was coming closer. She knew he had her (and the baby’s) best interests at heart, but he was suffocating her. She couldn’t do anything with him right behind her and he was treating her like she was a child. And now he wouldn’t stop reading from these ridiculous parenting books. These were all things she already knew and if she had to hear about abstaining from soft cheeses, she was going to scream. 

“Adrien,” she interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips. “You’re not my mom. I’m not a child. I appreciate you taking care of me, but you’re overworking yourself.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I just want to make sure you and the baby are healthy,” he said. 

“I know. And I love how devoted you are, but you’re suffocating me. You’re suffocating us. We can do this together, Adrien. Not everything is on your shoulders.” He inhaled deeply. 

“I’ll try and back off a bit. If I’m overbearing, let me know. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“It’s okay. We’re both still learning.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He kissed her before rubbing her protruding baby bump. “And I love you also.”


End file.
